wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Allethasia Alune
Allethasia Alune Age:23 Race:Human/Worgen Gender:Female Class: Mage/Warlock Titles: ..........in dranie hjoe's pet The half mage or saragas luck(hjoes saying) Mistress: Hjoe-Dranie mage now deathknight Friends: Well none except her felgaurd(former) or bloodelf prisioner 'Leenian-a worgen worrior Kayonn"lightbearer" Lu'sun- Dranie Palidain' Birth and earliy life Allethasia Alune born in the moutains of Artelec near the edge of Lordamere Lake .Her parents were part of the middle class at the time,Both were mages of Dalaran .When Allethasia was around 6 she looked like a fragile person and most either left her alone or bullied her. Home studies and teen years. Allethasia began trainning around the age of 12 but after the recent destrucion of Dalaran thebegan to train her in the arts of fire and arcane,she was exceling in the arts of fire. One day at the age of 15 they heard of some lost wizards across the lake and decided to send her over to escort them to there home. She needed a five minute walk to the camp when a half-man/half-beast attacked her but then a fire ball hitting the beast killing it. The man approched her and took her to the camp. After the mage told her she was cursed by the worgen there is away to control it bt must grab ingrediants found near fenis isle. Then so after recovering it she then was able to control her cursed form and lead the camp to her home. So after a small meating they began to trek to Stormwind the mages said it would be to dangerous so they decided to do an old summon. Then right after the summon was finished Alle was shown in her worgen form unconsiuos. The others diposed of her in Cut-Throat Alley. The Warlock: When Alle awoke a dark figure was watching her and said"Eh i hought you would have been dead by now here, but i could let you live if you help me out." She agreed to a deal that would for ever chage her life. When he shown her the place they would be testing there were old books and a couple runes on the floor. Her first task was to read through some of the books and learn some new spells. After a day or two he said to summon a demon and after a minute or two a succubus entered through.The man was pleased and sent it back to the nether.The next couple of months she studied on the darkarts,but she was only able to summon demons and control fire. Then she began to see an image on her chest of Dalaran's iconic eye appear right below her breasts. He said it happens to some "gifted warlocks". Then for a year or two after learning some of Alchemy and all the demonic arts he could teach her she left to make a new life. The Scourge Infestation: When the Scourge hit Stormwind she began to hide as the citezens began to turn to zombies with such going on from there she some how found out to see her parents in Cut-Thraot's ShadyLady with a new child. In an her furious outrage she release her fearl spirt and summoning her succubus she bonded with and slew the three. The Stormwind gaurd slew the demon and imprisoned me for 3 months until my former mentor bailed her out. Cataclysm, a founding of a new life. After living near the mage quater for 5 year2 months alone she bonded with a female worgen from Artelec named Leenian and showed her a large Guild house callled Dark Covenants, they both were excepted in to it and went there own ways Life in the Dark Covenants: Life wasnt bad there she was no ones slave till a female mistress layed eyes on me to do some cooking cleaning around her room for her. Untill one day after breakfast she then made me one of her offical slaves. Hjoe's Slave: She began to call me her pet and introdues her to Cel ,a female dranie who is a racsist to every race of the Alliance, and we both pleased there mistress tho her hatered against her. Then she had a polic of only wearing minimun to no clothing when around her. Later that same day she had a letter to head down to the basment were Lee imported 25 Blood Elves from Ghostlands and gave me one to fit her needs. Near Death Experiance: One day when her mistres rose Cel from the dead Allethasia ran to Olivia's Pond water fall with her Felgaurd not knowing what event would unfold. After a bottle of burbon she kept ,and drank it. Her felgaurd then threw her in to the rocks below. Later on the newly risen cel and hjoe found her body.Hjoe was thinking to make her a deathknight but stopped mid spell.When the tried to call a medic, but as Alle was slowly leaving the living and spirit world she did one thing she never did in along time....praying. She prayed and prayed for herself to return.Then a glowing dranie looking thing aproached her.Rise you have much ahead of you now go to the cathral of stormwind to guide you to find me dear now go.That instant she returned to the world of the living to see Her mistress and cel gone she left to the cathedral as the spirt told her to. There she followed her mistress away from view and saw her standing to a bishop praying and she slid past her to meet the head of the church.There after awhile Hjo saw her a live and said "Alle?" Alle said"Hjoe?" Then hjoe was about to punish her but instead gave her a bear hug and returned home as Alle close to death she showed her affection to her mistress more than usual. When her mistress left for awhile she decided to bond with a female night elf named Kkittykat The Blood Elf Slave: Her name Linna Class Mage born near Goldmist Villiage captured on a small raid on the Night elves Her build and personaltiy small fragile build and a quiet ,and obedient one Linna status slowly turning in to a succubus in return for magic to feed on (not knowing it but begins to feel difernt) Age 40years (my estimate around 17-23 in human years just edit if its wrong) Other Information: *Hates combat *Normaly partakes in the northern to mid Kalimdor and former Lorderon If called apoun. *She normaly calls her Worgen side her curse she never realy wanted it and was abandoned from it. *Thinks of one day after her duty to move or take a vacation in ashenvale or Mt Hjal. * Category:worgen Category:Blood Elf Category:Human Category:Warlock Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Moon Gaurd (US) Category:charaters Category:Characters